I'm Coming For You
by elray231
Summary: When Ramsey comes to the station, he doesn't explain his actions, he kidnaps Dawson instead. Shay realises that something has happened and goes to great lengths to get her friend back. Does she find her or is she too late? Eventual Shawson fanfic. Warnings for Physical abuse and trauma.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second multi-chapter Shawson fic :) **

**I had the idea whilst re-watching the whole ordeal with Ramsey and I think it could have been good for something to come of it rather than the deflation at the end. Not that I'm NOT glad that Dawson wasn't going to get hurt by him. **

**Anyway, here it is! And to people reading my other fic, The Line Was Crossed, I WILL update it, I've just had other idea's that I needed to post and wanted to get these up, but I will update either tonight or tomorrow. (Don't hate me!) **

**ALSO people should check out Forbidden Love by Shawsonlover24 because she's an amazing Shawson writer and I love her. **

**Shay is going to be bad-ass in this.**

**...**

**Dawson's Point of View: **

I'm walking out of the station after talking with Mills when he appears in front of me. The person I've dreaded seeing all day.

"Ramsey..." I say with shock, "What are you doing here?"

I look back to the fire station in hope that someone will walk through the doors.

"I didn't want it to come to this." He says with venom in his voice. He pulls his hand out of his pocket and my body goes stiff. He's got a knife. I turn to run quickly but he's faster than I am and holds his knife to my neck. In shock, I drop my car keys. Somehow, Ramsey doesn't hear them hit the ground. I'm looking straight into the fire-station now, but nobody is coming. Everyone's at dinner.

"I really didn't want to do this!" He says loudly, "I didn't want to hurt you but you got me fired! We had a connection, Gabriela. Now you've ruined it."

"Ramsey, please don't hurt me." I beg him. Tears are streaming down my face.

He starts dragging me away from the station and I feel the knife digging into my neck. Then, he throws me into the trunk of a car and he's standing over me. Before I can try to defend myself, he stabs a needle into my arm. I immediately feel drowsy and everything is blurred.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Gabriela." I hear him laugh before everything goes black.

**Shay's Point of View: **

I walk into the common room expecting to see Dawson sat at the table with all of the guys, but my friend isn't there. We were meant to be meeting in the gym to train, but she didn't turn up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dawson? We're meant to be working out." I call out. Casey shakes his head which shocks me. Normally he wants to know her whereabouts all the time.

Peter Mills, who's plating up some food, turns to me.

"Yeah, I saw her about ten minutes ago. She went to her car to get her gym bag. She's probably getting changed now." He tells me.

"Thanks. I'll go check the locker-room." I smile at him and leave the room.

When I turn down our row of lockers, Dawson isn't there. I decide to check the toilets, but she isn't there either.

_Where is she?_

Then I walk out of the station to see her car parked on the side of the road, where she left it this morning. None of the lights are on. I walk up to it and after turning on my pocket torch, I look inside the vehicle. Her gym bag is sat on the back seat, where it always is. _Mills said she came out here specifically to get the bag, so why is it still here?_

I head back to the station but before I get there, I feel something crunch under my foot. I look down and see a set of keys on the ground. I immediately recognise the keys as Dawson's because it's got a key ring that Ava made her when she was younger.

I know then, that something terrible has happened. I run back into the station and see Kelly sitting at his precious Squad table reading a newspaper. Thankfully, Cap and the other guys aren't there so I throw myself in a seat in front of him.

"Something's terrible has happened to Dawson." I tell him.

"You've been saying that since she got with Casey." He says, without putting down the paper.

"No, Kelly, I mean it." I pull the newspaper from his hands and throw it to the floor. He's about to complain when he sees the look on my face.

"What do you mean?" He sits up straight.

"She went outside to get her gym bag from the car a while ago, at least a half hour ago now, right? But I've just been out to her car and it's still in the back seat and her keys were just lying on the ground outside the station."

"Maybe she dropped her keys on her way to her car and didn't know, and now she's looking for them." He says.

"But I've looked for her all around the station, she's not here."

"You probably missed her, Shay. It's a big station and she's pretty small." He says. Then, he bends down to pick up the newspaper and I know that he's losing interest.

"She was being harassed." I say quickly, "Ramsey, some creep from mains. He was asking her these weird personal questions. She called him up on it, told him to stop but then he got even creepier. So she reported him and he only got off with a warning. We met him at Herrmann's anniversary party and he was really forward with her."

"You need to talk to the Chief." He tells me, "He can help."

He stands up from his chair and pulls me out of mine, then drags me to the Chiefs office, where I have to relay the story again.

"After the station shooting, I installed cameras outside the station." The Chief explains, "If Dawson was abducted where you found her keys, then we'll see it.

He pulls up a webcam and Severide and I go around his side of the desk to watch the footage. We sit for a few minutes whilst the chief fast forwarded to the time Dawson was last seen. Shortly before, we see a dark estate car park up just on the side of the camera frame. We see a man jump out of the drivers seat and I narrow my eyes to try and make out the persons face, but it's too dark.

Then, he disappears out of the frame and I look at the Chief.

"Do you have any other angles?" I ask him.

"No." He says solemnly.

A moment later, a shadow appears on the screen. When the shadow becomes a person, I recognise it as Dawson immediately. She's just left the station. This is the moment of truth. Then in the corner of the camera, we see the shadow of another, taller person. The bastard was hiding in the darkness ready to pounce on Dawson.

When he does, we have a clear visual on Ramsey.

"That's him." I inform the Chief, "That's Victor Ramsey."

I see them talk for a moment but then I see light reflect off of something his hand. He's holding a knife. Gabby obviously sees it too and she tries to run, but he grabs her and holds the blade to her neck. I see something drop the ground as she struggles with him and he drags her away to the estate, throwing her into the trunk.

The Chief presses a button which stops the feed and then he sighs.

"I'm going to make some calls." He explains, "Shay, go and get some rest. You'll probably need to give a statement about Ramsey so you'll need to stay here. Severide, go and get Lieutenant Casey and bring him to me."

I leave the office and head straight towards the gym. I need to hit something.

When I arrive in the room, Mouch appears at my side.

"Hey." He says. I know where he's going with this.

"Not now Mouch, I'm not in the mood." I roll my eyes at him. I can't keep my own girlfriend in town and my last girlfriend robbed my house. How does he think I'll be able to help him find a date? I grab a pair of boxing gloves and make my way over to the dummy we have to practice on.

"I got a leather jacket." He smirks. I throw my first punch at the dummy. I'm not even listening to him. "That'll get me a date on the site, right?"

"Right."

"Great." He's ecstatic, "Well I'll leave you to do your thing and I'll come find you and we can take the pictures."

"Right." I repeat. Then I punch again. He finally walks away and I sigh in relief. But then he's back again.

"Do you think Dawson will like the-" he begins, but a glare from me stops him and he backs away.

When he's gone, I feel my legs give out and I collapse to the floor. Then the tears come.

_Please don't hurt her, you sick bastard._

_Don't hurt Dawson._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! **

**In my head I'm imagining Shay as a sort of Lara Croft/Natasha Romanoff character for this story and she is awesome. **

**...**

**Shay's Point of View:**

After my work out, I went for a long shower where all I could see was Dawson being thrown into that evil bastard's trunk like she was garbage. Then, I heard a voice outside of the curtain.

"Shay, it's Kelly."

"What do you want?" I say a little too roughly.

"Chief wants you back in his office, Voight's here."

_Voight? _I suppose he knows the streets better than anybody else, but this wasn't a gang crime. This was a psychopath kidnapping an innocent paramedic.

"I'll be right there."

I waited for him to walk away before jumping out of the shower. When I'm ready, I leave the locker room and go to the Chiefs office where I'm met with Detectives Voight, Lindsay and Gabby's brother, Antonio.

Antonio and I are close, Gabby's taken me to a few of her family parties in the past and Antonio and I got on immediately, mainly due to him telling me hilarious details of Gabby's childhood. I wonder if he's ever told Casey the story of how Gabby once cut all of her hair off in her room and dressed up in Antonio's clothes so she could go to the park on her own. She was an irrational child.

"We've watched the footage of when she was taken. There's not much we can go on because we can't see the license plate but we've got people looking for that type of car in the area. Halstead is visiting Ramsey's co-workers to see what they can tell us about him." Lindsay explained and I nod in understanding.

"How long was Gabriela getting harassed by Ramsey?" Voight asked me.

"A week." I answer him.

"Why did she report him?" Lindsay asks me.

"He was asking her some weird questions on the radio and she called him up on it... Then he phoned her cell straight after and asked why she humiliated him and told her that they had a connection."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Antonio speaks for the first time.

"She didn't tell Casey either, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it." I explained to them.

"Why didn't you do something? I hear a voice behind me and I know who it is without turning around. "She wouldn't be missing right now if you did something sooner."

"Hey. You can't blame it on her." Antonio says as Casey comes into the room and stands next to me, "Neither her or Gabby wouldn't have known that this might happen."

"We reported Ramsey." I tell the group, "But she got shot down. He got off with a warning. That's probably why he's done this."

Suddenly, Voight's phone rings and he leaves the room to answer it. We're all silent as we wait for him. When he comes back in, we all look at him for hope that they've found Gabby.

"That was Burgess." He says, "A witness has come forward saying that she saw a woman of your friend's description being taken from a black estate and being put in the back seat of a pick-up truck. She saw her being taken out of the trunk and took photo's. That's how she identified Dawson."

"Did she get a picture of the new license plate?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, belongs to a Damian Baxter. Burgess is looking for an address on the database." Voight tells him.

"Let's go." Lindsay says. The three detectives leave the room and after a minute, I go after them leaving Casey and the Chief behind.

"Antonio!" I call, and then he turns around. "I'm coming too."

"What?" He pulls a face, "No, it's not safe."

"Do you think I care about what's safe right now?" I get close to him, "Remember when Diego was missing? Did you care what happened to you?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding.

"You're right." He says, "Let's go."

We hurry to his car and we speed off. Then his phone starts to ring. He passes it to me and tells me to answer it.

"This is Shay." I say.

"2758 West 28th Street, we'll meet you there." I hear Lindsay say.

"Okay."

I put the phone down and tell Antonio the street. Then, the sirens are put on and we drive through the traffic.

"So..." Antonio begins, "What do you think of Casey?"

"He's okay," I tell him. He's obviously doing the 'brother' thing. I've only ever seen Kelly do that to Otis over Katie.

"Is he good to my sister?" He asks me. I don't know how to respond, really. He hasn't really been good to her lately. He's been an ass about the Fire Fighter academy and he wasn't exactly great to her before then either.

"I guess."

"I think she can do better." He admits, "I try to tell her that but you know what she's like, she won't listen. He doesn't understand her... Not like someone else I know."

He gives me a look which I assume I'm meant to understand, but we pull to a stop before I can question him. I see Voight and Lindsay jumping out of a car in front of us. I hear car doors behind me and I see two other detectives who I haven't met.

"Damian Baxter's driver's license is registered to this house here!" Lindsay tells everyone. She shows everyone a picture on her phone so we can recognise him. Brown hair, around 35 years old. Not much interesting about his face.

"He was released from prison three months ago." Lindsay continues, "Had a rap sheet full of bar fights, armed robberies, you name it. Then he abducted his twenty five ex-girlfriend. She was found a few weeks later... But she didn't make it."

I was horrified. The girl matched Dawson's age range.

"How did he get out?" I ask her.

"Good behaviour." Lindsay says sadly.

"Ruzek, Olinsky!" Voight calls to them. "Go round the back and make sure he doesn't try and run. If this guy is part of the abduction then there's no way we're letting him get away."

The two men hurry round the side of the house and disappear.

"Leslie, we need you to stay here." Lindsay told me.

"No way!" I complain, "I'm coming in!"

"You're staying out here whether you like it or not. Don't make me handcuff you to the lamp post." Antonio says.

I nod and allow them to leave me. They start knocking on the door and when they received no answer, they knocked it down and go inside. I wait a few moments impatiently and I don't hear anything. Then I see someone walking down the street towards the house. He's on his phone, not watching where he's going. He's wearing a hat so I can't see his hair colour, but when he looks up and freezes at the sight of police cars outside his house, he drops his shopping bag and makes a run for it.

I immediately sprint after him, the thought of finding Gabby pushing me. Luckily, my work out routine made me catch up to the guy quickly and I threw myself on his back.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I shout at him.

Then, he throws me off of him and I land on my back, but I jump back up despite the pain.

"You stupid girl." He sneers, "Coming after me on your own? Very stupid."

He steps towards me but I kick at him. Karate as a kid certainly paid off as my foot met his nose. Blood immediately started rushing down his face and he doubled over in pain. I grab hold of his back and knee him in the stomach, then he falls to the ground.

"Tell me where she is." I order him, "Before I stamp on your balls so hard you'll never be able to stand up straight again."

"The pretty little paramedic?" He laughs, "You'll never find her. She's Victors now."

With that, I pushed all my anger to my legs and I did as I said. I stamped on the guys crown jewels. He cried out loudly and I pull his hair so he's looking at me.

"You're lying to me."

"Your girlfriends gone. Bye bye..." he frowns slightly, "What was her name? Gabriela."

He laughs hysterically and I punch him round the face as hard as I can.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I scream at him. He spits blood at me and I punch him again. I raise my arm to punch him again but something grasps hold of my arm.

I look up and see Voight standing over us.

"Let me take over." He says with an evil smirk.

Knowing Voight's reputation, I stand up and I feel Erin rest her arm around my shoulder.

"Nice work, Shay." She tells me, and I raise my eyebrow at her. All I did was make things worse by beating the guy up.

"He said Victor's name, which means that he's involved." I hear Antonio say.

"And there are tons of bottles of Morphine in the kitchen." Olinsky explains, "It's like he didn't even care that we saw them."

"He wasn't expecting a woman to take photos of his license plate." Ruzek said.

Then, Voight storms past us with Baxter in handcuffs. We all follow them until he throws the guy in the back seat of his car. Then, he turns to face us.

"He won't talk." He says angrily, "We'll get him to the station and interrogate him there."

He jumps into his car and waits for Lindsay, who turns to me.

"Antonio will take you home. If you need anything, just call me." She says with a weak smile, "I'll call you if there's any updates."

I said goodbye to everyone and they all reassured me that they'd get him, but I couldn't bring myself to believe them. I won't believe that she's okay until I see her again.

When I slump into the passenger seat of Antonio's car, he smiles at me sadly.

"You did well." He says as we drive off.

"I could have done better." I reply.

"Hey, you're not even a cop." He tells me, "You're a paramedic and in five minutes you managed to apprehend a suspect and get him to admit a connection to Ramsey."

"I didn't do that on purpose." I tell him with a weak smile.

"Penicillin was accident too." He says.

We're silent after that, until he stops outside my front door.

"Thank you." Antonio says.

"What for?" I frown.

"Do you see Casey here?" He shakes his head in disgust, "Do you see him stamping on a suspects balls in order to find the girl he loves?"

I just look down at my hands. He's right. Casey's probably at Molly's having a drink, drowning his sorrows.

"She's lucky to have you." I hear him say.

"I'm lucky to have her." I smile at him weakly, "She's been an amazing friend."

He chuckles slightly and then looks out of the front windscreen.

"Antonio... I won't stop until I find her." I admit to him, "I don't care what happens to me."

He looks at me and after a moment he understands what I mean.

"I'll call you if I find anything."

I climb out of the car and go into my house to find Kelly sat watching the television with a beer.

"What happened?" He asks as he jumps up from the couch.

"I need you to get me a gun." I tell him.

"You need a gun?" He repeats, looking puzzled, "Why do you need a gun?"

"I'm going to find Gabby."

**Please review! **

**The next chapter will be from Dawson's Point of View, so prepare yourselves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows :)**

**Shawsonlover24: I'm sorry that you're crying! Hope you're enjoying it though :D **

**...**

**Dawson's Point of View:**

I wake up to a throbbing pain in my head. In fact, my entire body aches. I open my eyes slowly and expect to find myself in the comfort of my home, but instead I'm in a small room on a single bed. As I look around, I notice that it has no windows. I feel like I'm in a jail cell.

I try to pull myself up, but it's then that I realise that my hands and legs are tied to bedposts. I attempt to pull my hands free but the rope is too tight. Tears roll down my face as I remember the events that took place before I passed out.

Ramsey took me from the station. He had a knife. He abducted me.

Then, before I can think any more, the door opposite me opens slowly and Ramsey walks in with a smile on his face and a tray of food. He puts the food down on a table by the door and sits on the bed next to me.

"Good morning, Gabriela." He says happily, "How are you feeling today?"

"What do you want with me?" I ask him.

"I want you." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You've got me. What now, Ramsey?"

"We're going to be together forever." He smiles. He bends down and strokes my face. I try and turn away from his hand but he uses the other one to hold my head still. The tears are rolling down my face as he touches me. I don't want him anywhere near me. I want to be back with my friends, with Shay, with Casey.

"Please let me go." I beg him, "Please."

"You're not going anywhere, Gabriela." He says with a laugh, "You're mine now."

He stands up from the bed and goes over to the tray of food.

"I made you some pancakes. You like yours with strawberries, right?" He asks me.

I'm about to tell him to shove it, but then I remember something that Antonio told me when he joined the Police academy. Keep them in the fantasy. If not, they won't need you anymore. The thought of Antonio made me want to cry even more, but I had to hold it together in front of Ramsey.

"Yes. I love strawberry pancakes." I tell him through slightly gritted teeth.

"Good." He brings the tray over and sits back on the side of the bed. He starts cutting up only a fork and I frown, which he sees.

"I couldn't bring a knife in here..." He explains, "Just in case you tried to hurt me or untie yourself."

I nod slowly as I completely agree with him.

His phone starts to ring in his pocket and he ignores it. He puts the plate on my lap, takes the fork and puts it in his pocket and then stands up. I expect him to walk out, but he moves behind my head and unties the rope. I look up at him in shock. He pulls a gun out from his waistband and points it at me.

"Do anything and I'll kill you right now." He threatens, "I want you to have some freedom, so you'll have an hour of not being tied up when at breakfast and dinner. If you try anything in that time, then I'll kill you."

I look down to avoid his intimidating gaze. He puts his hand underneath my chin and pulls my head up to look at him.

"But Gabby, I don't want to hurt you, okay?" he smiles, "We can be happy together if you do as you're told. Understood?"

His phone rings again and this time he takes it out of his pocket to check the caller ID.

"I'll be back soon." He says, "Eat up before your pancakes get cold."

He bends down and I grimace as he kisses me on the head. Then he leaves the room. He took the fork, so I start eating with my hands. I can't remember the last time I ate; I didn't eat when I was back at the station because I planned to grab something on my way to the gym. I was only meant to be going to my car for a minute.

I wonder if anyone's noticed I'm missing. Surely Matt would notice that my side of the bed wasn't slept in. Surely he's called Antonio by now and they're coming to find me. But how will they know that Ramsey's the one who took me? I didn't tell them! Why didn't I tell them? Good one, Dawson. Maybe Shay's found out that I'm missing and she's told them about Ramsey's phone calls. Actually, I was meant to be meeting her in the gym but I obviously didn't show up! Maybe they noticed I was gone not long after he took me. Please let them find me. Please.

**Shay's Point of View:**

I had to go into work the day after Gabby went missing despite my many efforts to make Kelly let me stay at home to figure out a plan. I didn't sleep all night, every time I closed my eyes, I could see Gabby being taken by that monster.

When I told Kelly that I needed a gun, he got on the phone to his dad and asked him to get one from his hunting friends. Benny agreed after Kelly told him that Dawson had been taken.

I walk into the station to see Rafferty walking towards me.

"You're back." I say glumly. I know exactly why she's back.

"I am." She tries to smile, "If only it were under better circumstances."

I nod in agreement and look at the ground.

"I heard that they have a suspect." Alison says, "I also heard at a blonde paramedic was the one who took him down. Apparently she gave him a 100% discount on a sex change."

I understand what she's trying to do; she's trying to make me laugh. But until Gabby is safe, I don't think I could laugh at anything.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. I walk away and enter the common room, where the atmosphere is thick. All the guys are sat at the table in silence. They've obviously heard the news. I walk over to Casey.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask him.

"Not yet." He tells me, "Voight said he'd call."

"That's what they told me too."

"We need to try and focus on work today, okay?" He says and I look at him in disgust.

"How can you say that?" I ask him, "Your girlfriend was abducted yesterday, Casey. GABBY WAS ABDUCTED!"

I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt his arms wrap around me. I just collapsed in his arms and allowed him to hold me. If someone told me that I'd be crying in the arms of Matt Casey yesterday morning, I would have laughed at them. When he pulled back, he looked straight into my eyes.

"They'll get her back, alright?" He tries to reassure me, "We have to trust Voight."

I want to tell him that he's full of bull and that he should be doing more, but I can't. I just stand there and find myself nodding at him.

"Shay." I suddenly hear the Chief say. I turn to him and he's standing in the door way, "You have a visitor outside."

I give myself a moment and walk away from Casey, ignoring the watchful eyes of the rest of my friends and I leave the fire station, where the only person I want to see right now (apart from Gabby) is waiting for me.

"We found something." Antonio says.

"What?" I ask him.

"Victor Ramsey is an alias. His real name is Edward Hannigan." He shows me a file, "He did time with Damian Baxter."

I look down on Edward Hannigan's rap sheet and I see his convictions. He went to jail for abduction and murder.

"A woman named Laila Mendez." Antonio says, "She was kidnapped from outside her apartment last year. She was found a few days late in a warehouse just outside of Chicago with Hannigan's DNA all over her. He went to prison but half way through his sentence, doctor's declared him insane. He went to a mental health unit but was released."

"Why would they release him?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He tells me, "All I do know is that I'm going to kill him when I find him."

"Not if I get to him first." I tell him with vengeance.

"Leslie, I know what you said last night but are you sure?" he questions me, "We've got every cop in the city trying to find leads. Anything you do, we can do legally."

"I'm going to find her with or without your help, Antonio." I explain, "I'm not going to sit by and wait for the day that we find Gabby dead in some warehouse like Laila. Now if you just give me information then I'll get him, Antonio. I'll get him and I'll bring her home."

Antonio watches me carefully and then sighs.

"Laila was killed 48 hours after her abduction. That means that we have 38 left." He says, "I want my sister to come home alive so I'll do whatever it takes and if that means helping you, then so be it."

"Good."

"I'll get you a gun." He says.

"No need, I've got one coming." I smile, which causes him to look surprised.

"Right..." He chuckles, "I gotta head back but I'll call you."

We say good bye and I walk back into the station. I find Jones waiting for me on the other side of the door and she narrows her eyes at me when I make eye contact.

"I know what you're doing." She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrug. I walk off but she follows me.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." She smiles, "I think somebody around here needs to do something. Casey's wandering around like a lost dog and everyone else is just waiting for the phone to ring. I admire you, Leslie Shay."

"Thanks..." I mutter as we walk into the locker room.

"So how long have you been in love with her?" She asks me.

I stop in my tracks and frown at her.

"I'm not... I'm not in love with Dawson." I stutter.

"I was talking about Rafferty." She looks at me awkwardly but with a slight hint of humour, "So you have feelings for Dawson?"

"I'm not in love with Dawson." I insist.

"Okay, well... I know you're going to find her so when you do, you should tell her that you're so not in love with her." Jones smiles and walks away.

I thought I buried the feelings a long time ago... I thought when Clarice and I got back together, I shook off the feelings I had for Dawson. But as soon as Jones asked me that question, I knew I'd been fooling myself all along. Could it be too late now?

**I didn't proof read this but I hope it's okay for everyone! Don't forget to leave reviews :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO sorry for the delay, I've been away all week and just got back :)****  
****ANYWAY, I have two chapters for you... And in advance, I apologise.**

**ffedeline - I don't like them together either, I think Casey's trying to tame her and Dawson's not that kind of girl. The sooner they break that up the better.  
ybster45 - glad you're enjoying it!  
****To the Guest - Glad you liked that! It was nice writing it too :) **

**I'm hope you all like Jones in this, I'm absolutely gutted that they killed her off. She had so much potential and they made a huge mistake in my eyes. I don't think that it sends the right message to the people watching the show either.  
****So Rebecca Jones lives on in this and I'm going to develop what I think her character could have been. Hope everyone's cool with that.**

**I'll stop talking now.**

**...**

**Shay's Point of View:**

"Baxter won't talk." Antonio tells me over the phone. I was in the locker room getting ready for my shift when he called to give me an update. It's been two days since They... We... I caught Baxter.

"What happens now?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"He won't get off; he's going down for possession and obstruction of justice. We'll have to find another way to get Gabby back."

"We can't just let him get away with this, Antonio. He's an accessory to kidnapping. Can't Voight beat information out of him or something?"

"Believe me, Leslie. He's been pounding him pretty hard. Baxter's just playing with us. He doesn't care what happens to him. You're the only person who got him to speak and it wasn't anything to go on." He explains.

I walk around the locker room, looking down each aisle of lockers, hoping that nobody managed to sneak in without me noticing.

"Then let me talk to him." I order.

"You know I can't do that." I hear Antonio say, "You're not a cop."

"No, but I got the bastard to speak before! Can't you just say that I'm helping you with a case?" I ask him. He's silent for a few moments.

"Alright, but nobody can know. Not Voight, not even Kelly Severide. I could get fired for this." Antonio says, "Meet me after your shift."

Suddenly, the door opens and of course, Matt Casey walks in. He looks like he wants to talk.

"Uh... Mom I have to go." I say suddenly. I don't want Casey to know that I'm helping Antonio. He'll try and help and he'll just slow me down. I don't even want him to know that I'm on the phone to him or he'll butt in.

"What?" I hear Antonio question. I can imagine the confusion on his face.

"Don't worry dad, I'll come by after work. I have to go now..." I say cryptically, hoping that Antonio would understand. Thankfully he does.

"Ah... Okay." He says, "Listen, I'll text you a place to meet. Text me when you get here."

"Okay, I will do. See you later." I smile at Casey whilst hanging up the phone.

"You didn't need to stop on my account." He says to me.

"It's fine." I tell him, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you've heard anything. Detective Lindsay said that they can't get anything out of Damian Baxter so it's back to the drawing board."

"That's what I heard, too." I nod, trying to act natural. "Back to the drawing board I guess."

He looks at me and frowns slightly as if he knows that I'm hiding something.

"How are you doing?" I ask to diffuse him.

"Okay, considering." He says with a nod of the head.

I smile at him and things get awkward.

"So I'm gonna go... Go find Rafferty and do Inventory."

"Okay, well let me know if you hear from Antonio. I want to help find my girl."

I roll my eyes at him as I walk past him. I hate how he refers to Gabby as 'his girl'. He says it like he owns her. She doesn't belong to him.

I run into Jones on my way to the ambo.

"How you doing?" She asks me.

"Great." I say bluntly.

"So have you found anything yet?"

"Nope." I lie.

"You can't lie to me." Suddenly, I feel myself being dragged into the gym and she's standing in front of me with a disbelieving look on her face.

"You can lie to Casey, Chief, hell, even yourself but Leslie, I can see through you big time." She smiles, "What have you found?"

So I explain everything to her. I tell her about the alias, Laila Mendez and how I'm interviewing Baxter after work... I wasn't expecting her reaction.

"I'm coming with you." She announces.

"No you're not."

"I did a course on reading body language, I'll be able to do a psycho analyse on this guy for you."

I consider it for a moment and then realise that she could come in handy.

"Meet me at my car after work." I tell her, "Don't tell anyone what I told you."

She hugs me and I return it awkwardly.

Then she leaves the toilets and I look at myself in the mirror for the first time in days. I look awful. Bags under my eyes, pale... I barely recognise myself.

I've been thinking about what Jones said, about telling Gabby how I feel. But I can't. I have to find her and bury them again. She's so in love with Matt, and she's straight... It would ruin our friendship. When I find her, I'll act normal and find myself a nice girl at Molly's. Now that my lesbian night has been 'approved' by Herrmann and Otis, I'll find someone easily. I've done it before, I'll do it again. I'll be fine as long as she's happy... and alive.

...

After a very long, tedious shift, Rebecca and I make our way to an industrial estate to meet Antonio. It would have been bearable had I not been put on shift with Rafferty. She's a good friend; she just doesn't say the right things. Bless her.

I hear the door open from behind me and I see Antonio emerge from a stairwell.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" He protests.

"She's my... assistant. She's trained in body language. She can tell when he's lying and all that. She won't tell anyone..." I explain, "And she's not coming in the room with me."

"Fine, let's go. He's ready for you. " He leads the way up some stairs and into an office. Jones introduces herself to him and asks how he has access to the building.

"Rented this building when I was under cover... Nobody's taken over yet so I figured we could make the most of it. He explains, then he looks at me, "You'll be in there on your own, but don't worry. We'll be on the other side of the door watching you on a cam. He's in cuffs so he can't touch you. You want a code word for me to come in?"

"No." I say slowly, "I'll be fine."

He sits Jones down in a chair by a laptop and then takes me to a room and I'm met with a severely beaten version of the man I met a couple of days ago. Damian Baxter looks up at me and shows me a broken smile. Antonio leaves the room with a 'good luck.'

"Hey, sexy." He smirks, "Good to see you again. You held your ground the other day. I like that in a woman."

"So do I." I say bluntly. I sit down at the table and glare at him.

"You just need a guy to straighten you out, princess." He tells me with a glint in his eye.

I can tell that I'm losing this battle... So I stamp on his foot under the table. He cries out and I laugh at him.

"You're going to tell me what you know about Victor Ramsey." I order him, "And then you'll tell me where my best friend is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He jokes, "Who is Victor Ramsey?"

"Don't play games with me, Damian." I warn him, "I'm not going to stop until I find her and I don't care what happens in the process."

He raises his eyebrow at me and laughs. I open a file that Antonio left on the table and I see crime scene photos. There's a dead woman in the photographs and I recognise her as Laila Mendez. I did some digging when I had the chance yesterday and saw a resemblance between her and Gabby. I lay the photo's down in front of Damian and he laughs.

"Do you speak to your family, Damian?" I ask him. His eyes meet mine and I can tell he doesn't.

"Do you have a sister? A mother?" I push him.

"What's it to you?" He spits at me.

"Imagine if it was one of them in these pictures instead of Laila." I watch him carefully as he looks down at the photos. I feel like I'm getting somewhere and then he laughs at me.

"Nice try. You know I killed my girlfriend, right? With my bare hands. That's what'll happen to your friend, too." He remarks.

I launch myself over the table at him before I can stop myself. He falls to the floor and I hold his face in my hand. I squeeze his cut and bruised face as much as I can and ignore Baxters cries for help. I punch his face as hard as I can and then I grab his collar. Something changes in his eyes but I don't pay attention to it.

"GIVE ME ANSWERS." I spit at him. He nods frantically I jump from the floor. I pick him up and sit him back on the chair.

"Come on then." I order him after a few minutes.

"Senka Park is pretty this time of year." He says mysteriously.

"What?" I frown at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Nice houses in the area too. Mother always wanted to buy a house down by Senka Park. Where we could play in the park and hear the school bells ring. Ring. Ring. All the children go to recess." He smiles.

I hear a knock at the door and Antonio enters.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks me.

I get up from my chair and leave the room with Antonio. Jones is still sat in the chair, watching Baxter on the cam.

"He's not talking sense, Leslie." He shrugs, "I think we broke him."

I know it's my fault. If I hadn't hit him again, he might not have gone weird on me. He could have told me where Gabby is. I

"I think there's more to it." Jones says, "Look at the way he's sitting. And then when we go back to when he told you about Senka Park, his eyes looked directly at you. He doesn't seem crazy."

"Nah, the guy had a screw loose anyway... Now it's a couple of 'em." Antonio says.

"What now?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but I doubt we'll get anything useful from him now." He smiles sadly at me, "Both of you go home and get some sleep. I'll get him back to the station."

We leave Antonio and go back to my car, where I hit the steering wheel repeatedly until my hands hurt.

"I think Detective Dawson is wrong." Jones says.

"Why?"

"He's a cop, more than that, he's the victims brother." She explains, "He's looking for obvious signs but I think we just got given a riddle."

"Antonio's right, Jones." I say to her, "I broke Baxter... We've got nothing."

I blew it.

And now we might not find Gabby until it's too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I hated writing this chapter. Absolutely bloody hated it.  
**

**But here's the next chapter :|**

**...**

**Dawson's Point of View:**

Last night Ramsey forced himself on me. He came into my room and woke me up. He told me that I was his special girl. His sweaty body on top of mine made me want to die. It made me think that I don't want to be rescued. That I'd rather he just killed me now.

I cried all night. I didn't sleep. I just feel numb. It's daylight now, I can hear the birds chirping outside.

I hear him whistling outside the door before he comes in the room.

"Morning, my darling girl." He smiles.

"Good morning, Victor." I painfully smile back.

"How did you sleep?" He asks me.

"Fine." I lie to him.

"I have a surprise for you." He sits on the bed, "You can come down and eat breakfast with me this morning."

"What?" I frown at him, "Why?"

"I'm bored of eating on my own... You're my girl and I want to sit with you at breakfast."

I cringe at him saying _my girl. _It reminds me of Casey and I miss him so much it hurts. I look at my bound hands for him to untie them. He unties me and then ties my hands together.

"You don't get to be untied though, Gabriela." He says. "You might try to run away and then I'll have to kill you."

I nod at him and smile. He pulls me up from the bed and leads me out of the room and down some stairs. It's the first time I've been allowed out of my prison and I notice features of the house.

Ash covered the ceilings and walls of the hall way. The carpet felt crisp under my feet and I looked down to see that a once, traditional patterned carpet, was now ruined. This house had been on fire. I'm in a death trap.

"We answered this call, you know." I hear Ramsey say.

"It was the first time I ever saw you on a street cam. Before I helped you escape the gang members. I was on the mains and you came to this house. We saved people here. That's when I knew that we were meant to be together." He explained as he led me through the house.

"If I were to go back to work, I could save more people." I tried to convince him.

"You won't be going back to work." He tells me, "We don't need those lives anymore. Not now we have each other. And not now that we've consummated our relationship."

We reach the kitchen and I notice that every window is boarded up and the back door is chained up from the inside- Ramsey's doing. There's no escape.

He puts me in a seat and the table and I look at the plate of food in front of me. Pancakes again. He's fed me pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner since I got here. He sits down opposite me and notices the look on my face.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asks me.

"Nothing." I say slowly. I look down at my hands and wonder how I'm supposed to eat.

"Eat with your hands." He says bluntly before tucking in to his food.

So I do. I eat my pancakes with my hands and when I'm finished, I find him watching me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I figure the more I see of this house, the more I can plan my escape... So I nod and he gets up from the table. He takes both of our plates and puts them by the sink. I wait for him to tell me to get up, and when he does, he leads me to the front room.

I sit down on the couch and as he bends down to pick out a DVD from a rack by the television, I see his phone sticking out of his back pocket. I look around me and see a whisky bottle on the coffee table.

"What uh, what do you want to watch?" I ask him.

"I don't know, do you want to watch Romeo and Juliet?" he doesn't turn around when he asks me the question luckily, as he would have seen me grabbing the bottle from the table.

"No not really, what else is there?"

I stand up slowly and creep over to him, bottle in my tied hands.

"There's a film called 'The Notebook? My mom says it's-" He doesn't get to finish because I've smashed him round the head. He falls to the floor, unconscious. I bend down and pull the phone out of his pocket and run deep into the house. I run up the stairs and through the hall.

I find a bathroom and after locking the door, I look at the phone for the first time. It has signal.

I dial the first number that comes to my mind and press the call button quickly.

"Hello?" I hear my best friend ask.

"Shay..." I breathe. It feels so good to hear her voice.

"**Gabby?" **She exclaims, "Sweetie, is that you? How are you calling me? Where are you?"

"It's Ramsey's phone... I hit him with a bottle" I tell her. "Shay, you need to find me. Please find me. There's no way out."

"I promise you, I will find you, sweetie. Has he hurt you? Can you tell me anything about where you are?" I can tell she's crying.

I don't answer her and she grows frantic.

"Gabby, has he hurt you?" She asks again.

I cry down the phone and I listen to her curse repeatedly.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that sick bastard with my bare hands."

"Just please find me." I explain to her through my tears, "I have something that might help you. He told me that we answered a call to the house we're in. It was on fire. He says it was before a week ago. Apparently it was the first time he saw me. Maybe it was the first time we had combined shifts."

"Okay, that's good. Gabby, that's really good. Can you hear anything? Are you near a window?"

"All the windows are boarded up but I'll see if I can hear or see anything." I hurry over to the toilet, which I stand on to see out of a small window and push the board forward. I can see a street full of trees.

"I see trees Shay. The street is lined with trees." I close my eyes and listen. For a moment I can't hear anything that will identify where I am until... "I can hear a bell. Like a school bell."

"We could play in the park and hear the school bells ring." Shay mutters. "Senka Park. Jones was right."

"What? Jones?" I frown. Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the room.

"Shay, he's coming." I say quietly.

"Can you get out of the window? If you knocked the board off, could you climb out?" She asks quickly.

"No – it's too high up and I wouldn't fit through it anyway."

"Okay, shitting mother fucking Christ." Shay panics, "Stay on the phone, I'm in the archives looking at old reports. We got this guy – a friend of Ramsey's. He knew where you were and was rambling about Senka Park. Me and Antonio – we thought he was useless but you can hear the school bells. He was giving me clues."

"Antonio?" I cry at the thought of him.

"He's been with me every step of the way, Gabby." She tells me, "He's been working with me off the books to do anything we can to find you."

Then, I hear banging at the door. He's found me.

"Gabriela, darling." I hear Ramsey say, "I told you I'd have to kill you if you tried anything. If you come out now, I'll make it quick."

"GABBY!" I hear Shay shout, she makes me jump "I've got the house! I know where you are! I'm on my way!"

"Please hurry, Shay!" I cry, "Please come."

"Hold tight, baby, I'm coming for you."

Before I can speak, Ramsey comes flying through the door. Bits of wood fly everywhere and I can't speak.

"Gabby?" I hear Shay ask.

"Shay..." I mumble. My eyes are on Ramsey, who is walking towards me with an evil grin on his face.

"Say good bye." He orders me. He pulls a knife, the same knife he had outside the station out of his pocket and points it at me, I cry hysterically and I can hear Shay calling my name down the phone.

"Good bye, Shay." I manage to say after a few moments of silence.

"GABBY?" I hear her shout, "Don't you put this phone down, Gabriela Dawson. I'm in the ambo and we're on our way to get you. Please stay with me."

"Put the phone down, Gabriela." Ramsey warns me.

"Ask him about Laila, Gabby." Shay tells me, "Ask him now!"

Then Ramsey launches himself at me. I dodge him and his knife, but the phone falls to the floor and the battery lands next to it. I'm on my own.

"You made a big mistake, Gabriela." Ramsey smirks, "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. You'll wish you never lived."


	6. Chapter 6 new ending

**A/N: Right, I'm sorry everybody!  
This chapter is the same until you get to the end, so just skip down to it if you don't want to read the whole thing. **

**Thank you for helping me decide what to do with this - I took some time to figure out what I want and I think I'm back on track with an idea of where to go with this. ****Truth is my Grandfather has a brain tumor and he had a shadow on his lungs which today we found out WASN'T lung cancer, so I can finally relax. He's got blood clots but it's still the best of a bad situation for us because he can get treated for it. But I couldn't think straight when I was writing and I really appreciate all of your understanding and feedback.**

**Thanks guys.**

**OH and also - big huge thanks to Shawsonlover24 who helped me figure out what to do with this. She's absolutely amazing and I love her loads. She gets the credit for the end of this and the next chapter. **

**Shay's Point of View:**

"GABBY?" I call down the phone, but I know that she won't reply. I heard her scream moments ago and then the phone went dead. I just know that time is running out and I have to get to her. If he kills her now, I won't be able to stand knowing that I could have found her and I was too late.

I found the file of a house near the park in the records. We answered an electrical fire there not long ago and it was the first time that Ramsey was on a report with us. I knew this was the one.

I'm running through the fire station as quickly as I can when I come across Severide sitting at the Squad table. I hurry over to him and drag him away.

"Kelly, have you got it?" I ask him quickly.

"Yeah, my dad just dropped it off. It's in my car." He tells me. I pull him out of the station and towards his car, where I tell him to get the gun quickly.

"What's going on?" he asks me.

"JUST... Just give it to me." I can tell that he sees my panic. He frowns slightly before unlocking his car and pulling a paper bag out of the glove compartment. He passes it to me and without another word; I run to the ambo and start the engine. I'd take my car but the ambo will get me through traffic quicker.

Before I can start the engine, I hear a knock at the window. I look up and see the Chief standing there.

"Where you going, Shay?" He asks me. I can't catch a break today.

"I have to make a quick run..." I mutter. I look at the clock and time is _really _running out. Gabby could be dead by now.

"You're in the middle of a shift." He points out as if I don't know.

"It won't take long – I..." I trail off because of the look on his face, "I know where Dawson is. She called me and she's in trouble, Chief. Please let me go and get her back. He's going to kill her."

He looks taken aback and looks deeply into my eyes to see if I'm lying, but he soon sees that I'm not.

"Go. But you're not going alone. He's dangerous. Casey's going with you." He says. I internally grimace but nod my head. I have no intention of taking Casey with me. These guys should know that I can fend for myself by now. As soon as the Chief turns around to get Casey, I turn the engine on and speed off. I can hear Boden calling my name but I ignore him and drive as fast as I can with the sirens on, hoping that I'll find her in time.

I remember when I first met her. She was this sassy, open-minded, hardworking short arse who welcomed me to the team better than anybody else. I became friends with her quicker than I ever have with anyone. Seeing as we were the only girls there, and we worked in the ambo together, we fell in sync with each other automatically. It didn't take me long at all to fall for her. She accepted who I was and although I was with Clarice, I developed a pretty hard crush on her. We just worked. We're better together than I've ever been with anyone. She understands me and I do her. She's my person.

And I'm not going to lose her yet.

The traffic was fortunately good, so I flew through the streets of Chicago with the sirens on. My phone has been ringing, but until I've ignored it. For the first time, I look at the caller ID and I see that it's someone I trust.

"Jones." I greet.

"Shay, Boden's going mad. He told us that you might have found Gabby, is it true?" She asks me.

"You were right, Jones." I inform her, "Baxter gave us a riddle. I'm five minutes out."

"What's the address? I'll come meet you!" She says quickly.

"No – it's... it's not safe." I warn her, "I'll be fine, I have a gun and I'll call you to let you know that I've found her when we get out."

"Shay, you can't go in there alone." Jones tries to reason with me, "You said it yourself! It's not safe! Tell me where you are, I'll call Antonio and meet you both there."

"It'll be too late then." I tell my new friend, "Listen, Jones. Thanks for all of your help... You're a good friend."

There's a moment of silence before she speaks again.

"Leslie, I don't like this." She says.

"You don't have to. You just have to accept it and I'll buy you a beer at Molly's later."

"Fine... Be safe."

I put the phone down and pull down a road with a street name I recognise. We answered a call here a few weeks ago... The house wasn't too damaged in the fire and the father and two girls were pulled out, but the mother didn't make it. I remember the house, though it's not hard to find considering it's boarded up. I park up slightly further down the road so that if Ramsey's watching, he doesn't see me. Looking down the street, I see Baxter's truck, but with a different license plate. _So that's why they couldn't find the car._

I take off my jacket so that I'm just in my paramedic tee with my trousers and then, after I jump out of the ambo, I load the gun and tuck it into my belt.

I creep over to the house and see a board go around the back, where I find a back door that's chained up from the inside. No way in here, so I stand back and look up at the house. I look at each of the windows on the first floor and see a board that's slipped down slightly. There's my entry.

I analyse the house for a way up to the window and soon, I'm climbing up the drain pipe to get to the level. Then, I hold onto the gutter and scale myself across the building until I get to the right window. I rest my feet on the window ledge and lower myself down far enough so that I can pull the rest of the board off and climb into the house.

When I'm inside, I look around the room slowly and take in the space. I'm in a double bedroom. Nicely decorated with bright colours and photographs that I recognise as the family we pulled out and the bed looks like it was made recently... Like someone's been sleeping in it.

I make my way over to the door pulling out the gun, making sure that I don't make any noise when I tip toe across the room. I don't want Ramsey to know that I'm here. I'm hoping that when Gabby called me, Ramsey didn't find out that she helped me figure out her location. If he doesn't know that I know they're here, then he won't be expecting me and I can go with the element of surprise. But if he knows that I'm coming to rescue Gabby, then I could be walking into a trap. Or worse, he could have killed her.

I enter the hallway and look each way. At the end of the hall, I see a bathroom door open. I can see something small and black on the floor, so I creep towards it and when I'm above it, I see that it's a mobile phone and I know that this is the bathroom that Gabby called me from. I scan the room for any blood, but I don't see anything and I almost feel relieved despite the fact that it doesn't mean anything.

I turn around and make my way back down the corridor holding the gun out in front of me. I check a couple of rooms, but they're left in the state that the family left them. They haven't been back since. I feel sad when I come across the teenage boys room. A kids life, taken away because of a dodgy phone charger. I close the door and look at the gun in my hand. I've never shot at a person before, I've been to a shooting range but I've never shot a person. My job is to help people with bullet holes, not create them myself. But Victor Ramsey - Edward Hannigan is the exception and I will damn well make sure that I put a bullet through his brain if I have to.

I reach a door on my right, the only one left on this level and I open it slowly. I enter the room and take it in. I'm met with a small single bed in the corner and a table next to it. That's all there is in the room. He must have kept Gabby in here. That must be the room that he... He did it in. It must be the bed that he forced himself on her on. I close it whilst I'm fighting back tears. Seeing her prison makes me want to kill Ramsey even more.

I go down a set of stairs and find myself in a kitchen/dining area. I leave the room quickly seeing as there isn't anything notable in there and go into the front room. There's nothing in there either and I start panicking, thinking that Ramsey could have moved Dawson to a different location. I go back into the kitchen and look around again. This time, my eyes lock on a door in the corner of the room. The first time I saw it, I assumed it was a cupboard... But there was a light coming out from underneath it. I think back to when I was looking for an entry point and to when we were here on a call and something hit me. _They have a basement. _

Of course he'd take her to the basement. The basement is only the creepiest thing in the world, why wouldn't he? From Home Alone to American Horror Story, basements are officially my nightmare.

I walk slowly to the door and my one of my hands grasp onto the doorknob and the other one points the gun at the door, just in case Ramsey is on the other side. I open the door slowly and there isn't anyone on the other side. There is a set of stairs though, and after taking a deep breath, I start to go down them. I point my gun around me as I descend the steps. When I am nearly at the bottom of the stairs, i can see enough of the room and my heart stops at my discovery.

Dawson.

She's unconscious and tied to a chair but I can see her chest rising. She's alive. I look around the room and I don't see Ramsey anywhere.

I fight back the tears and run over to her, crouching at her side. I tap her cheek a couple of times to wake her up and then I let the tears flow freely when her eyes open.

"Shay?" She frowns.

"It's me, Dawson." I smile, "I'm here."

"You came for me?" she asks me wearily.

"Of course I came for you, sweetie." I tell her.

"You found me... Where's Ramsey?" Gabby questions.

"I don't know. I've searched the house but he's not here." I explain, "Do you know where he could be?"

"No... The last thing I remember was dropping the phone in the bathroom." She says, "I remember thinking that, that could have been the last time that I spoke to you. At least I got to say goodbye."

"You don't ever have to say goodbye to me, Gabriela Dawson. I'm never going to leave your side after this."

Gabby chuckles and then sniffs slightly.

"Can you smell that?"

I stand up straight and take in the air. I could smell petrol. I suddenly felt my heart in my throat and I hurried up the steps to the basement door to find it locked. He's going to set the house on fire again. He's going to kill both of us.

I thought it was odd, that the whole house was empty. He knew that I was coming and he watched me from afar until I came down the stairs to the basement. Then he must have come back inside and doused the house in petrol.

I hurry back down to Dawson and untie her quickly.

"Shay, we're going to die. Aren't we?" She asks me, looking deeply into my eyes as she does so.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen. I'll get us out of here." I tell her honestly.

When she's untied, she stands up and embraces me in a hug and I hold her as tight as I can.

"Thank you so much, Shay." She says into my shoulder.

I let go of her and stroke her cheeks softly.

Then, I start to smell the smoke and I know that Ramsey has started the fire. I look at Dawson and debate telling her how I feel.

"I don't think the house will be able to take another blaze, Shay." She tells me, "It was already damaged in the last fire... The whole building is going to come down on top of us."

She's right.

She looks at me and smiles. She then pulls me into another hug and I breathe her in, not believing that I've found her.

"Gabby, there's something I need to tell you." I shake sense into myself. We might not get out of this building. I pull away from the hug reluctantly.

"What?" She frowns. I love the way her eyebrows furrow when she frowns. She looks so confused, like a little kid again. Antonio showed me a picture once of Gabby scowling when her mother told her to play with the dolls instead of the baseball. Her facial expressions haven't changed at all.

I try to tell her how I feel but there aren't any words leaving my mouth. Instead, I hold onto her waist and pull her close to me again. I hesitate for a split second before placing my lips on hers. Her lips are softer than I ever could have imagined they would be. It takes me a moment to realise that not only has she not thrown me away from her yet, but she's kissing me back. She's actually returning the kiss.

I pull away from her at the sound of something crashing to the ground above us. I look up at the ceiling for a moment before I look back at her to find her watching me with her mouth agape.

"I love you." I finally admit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shay's Point of View:**

Dawson's been staring at me for some time now. She hasn't spoken, neither have I. We're both just... watching each other, which in the circumstances won't do us any favours at all.

The silence overwhelms me and I shake myself back into reality. I sprint back up the flight of stairs to the door. I place my hand on it to check the heat and it was burning, so there's no doubt in my mind that we can't go out of there. So I go back down the stairs and look around the room frantically.

There's light coming through a window by the front of the house, but it's covered with bars so we can't get out that way unless we found a saw to cut through the metal. We might not have time for that.

I go to a darker part of the basement and start to push things out of my way. Dawson is still frozen on the spot in shock and I'm just going to focus on the fact that we need to stay alive rather than the fact that she hasn't moved at all since I told her how I feel.

I'm throwing things out of my path without any consideration. I don't know what I'm looking for, another exit maybe. But the chances are slim... I didn't see another window at the back of the house on the basement level. Either way, there has to be something to get us out of here.

Then, I feel something under my feet but before I can register it, I've fallen to the floor. I watch a skateboard roll away, my butt hurts and I hear Dawson giggle.

"Oh, ha ha." I joke.

"I'm sorry, here, get up." She walks over to me and then stretches her hand for me to take. She pulls me up and then when she realises our close proximity, she steps away from me.

I'm watching her when I see something over her shoulder. It looks like a bit of light... Like a slither of light that comes through the crack in a door. I rush around Dawson and head over it I throw all of the boxes out of my way and look up at what I had originally thought was a ceiling. It was a cellar door! I look down at the ground to see a couple of steps leading up to it. I found our escape. I go up the steps and reach up to push the door open, but nothing happens. The door doesn't open.

"FUCK." I shout. I hear Gabby make a noise behind me and I apologise for making her jump.

I start to hear creaking from upstairs and we both know what it means. The house isn't going to stand for much longer and we're in the worst place. We're in the basement of a collapsing house.

I push past Gabby and run back over to the chair. Then, I lift it over my head and carry it back to the cellar door. I start hitting it as hard as I can, with the motivation of getting out of this house alive to push me further.

Soon, just as I'm about to give up, I hear wood break and we're almost blinded by a light. I've done it. I start pulling wood down at great speed, and Dawson joins me. We're breaking the door down! We're going to get out of here.

The creaking is getting louder and I know we don't even have minutes, so I lift the chair back up and somehow, I throw it through the door and a good size hole is made. I lift Dawson out of the house, because for some reason the steps don't actually meet the door, and then she lifts me out.

We're met with the burning heat of the building and I pull her away from the house swiftly.

We watch the home crumble moments after we escape. Then, through the smoke, I see the red of a fire truck. Now I know how victims feel when they say that the fire fighters took too long. I see two uniformed fire fighters heading in our direction.

"Gabby?" I hear one of them call. I recognise it as Casey's voice. "GABBY!"

He runs as quickly as he can, pulling off his hat and coat.

"You're okay!" He begins to cry as he reaches us, he pulls her in to a hug "Oh baby, I'm so glad I found you."

_He_ found her? What?

"I'd be dead, if it wasn't for Shay." Dawson says, pulling herself out of his embrace. She looks at me and silently apologises.

"Thank you so much." Casey says to me. He hugs me and I stand frozen.

The other guy with him was Cap, who hurried back as soon as he saw who it was to go and get the Chief. Boden was making his way over.

"You could have been killed!" He shouts at me, "I told you to wait!"

"Sir – I'm sorry!" I apologise, "I... She-"

"I've never, in my time of being a Chief..." He begins, "Been so happy to have my instructions be ignored."

He puts his hand out and I shake it without registering what he just said. Was he praising me?

"Ramsey?" I ask him.

"We don't know if anyone was inside, we'll have to check once the fires out. But I doubt he's in there."

"Dawson." Boden turns to her, "It's good to see you."

She nods at him. Then, Casey drags her away to the ambulance and I watch Gabby walk away.

Rafferty runs over to me with a first aid kit.

"Leslie Shay." Allison shakes her head, "You are insane."

I smile at her and then let her treat me, though I feel fine. When she's satisfied, I see that the house fire has been put out and all that is left of the house is the ashes.

I see Jones, and I walk over to her. I pull her into a hug and she returns it.

"I told you." She says into my shoulder.

"Don't!" I chuckle, I step away from her, "I should have believed you. I just... I didn't read between the lines."

She notices my mood and pulls me away to a quiet place.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I told her." I admit, "I kissed her and she's barely spoken to me since."

"Give her time." Rebecca tells me, "I'm glad you're safe. I found the files you opened in the archives and I heard the same address on the paper on the mains. I was so worried."

"You're a good friend, Jones." I smile. She nods and we walk back to the team, who are ready to go back to the station.

I don't know what's going to happen with Gabby and I. Her reaction tells me that I haven't got the smallest chance with her. But what I do know, is that Ramsey nearly killed us both... And he's not going to get away with it. I'm going to hunt down that bastard until he's dead. I won't believe that he's gone unless I pull the trigger myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawson's Point of View:

I can't sleep. I can't close my eyes without seeing Ramsey hover above me. Without feeling his hands run over my skin.

A tray of food reminds me of him being me pancakes whilst I was locked up in that room. I can't eat at the table without remembering dining with him.

The only thing I can do is shower. The shower was the only thing he wouldn't let me do and standing in the cubicle was the only place I felt safe. Until I run my hands over my body to clean myself and then I remember that his hands have touched me there.

I don't know how long I've been in here. I've been showering for so long, I'm now sat on the floor letting the water fall on me. I don't even know how long it's been since Shay found me. It may have been days, a week maybe... I don't know.

Matt keeps trying to comfort me, tell me everything is okay and that he's going to keep me safe until Ramsey is caught. I don't trust him anymore. I can't trust my boyfriend. When I was with Ramsey, he reminded me of Matt with his controlling ways, his possessive pet names. I hate that Ramsey reminds me of him because I love Matt so much... I've loved him for so long and he reminds me of the monster that took me. When he saw me outside the burning house, he said 'I found you'. He didn't even thank Shay. I didn't even thank Shay. I didn't get to say anything to her. She kissed me and I didn't even say thank you for saving my life.

"Gabby, you okay in there?" I hear Matt ask through the door.

"Uh... Yeah." I call.

I pull myself up, turn the water off, and then I step out of the shower and throw a towel around me. I avoid looking in the mirror and then open the bathroom door. Matt is waiting for me on the other side, sitting on our bed.

"Hey." He smiles, "I was beginning to think that you got sucked down the plug hole."

I smile weakly at him and make my way to my draw and pull out some sweats and my cfd t-shirt. I head back to the bathroom and as I'm about to close the door behind me, I hear Matt's voice again.

"You don't have to get changed in there, baby." He says to me. Then he stands up from the bed and walks over to me, "I've seen your body before and you don't have to hide anything from me now. You're my girl. I love you."

He tries to pull me into a hug but I jump away quickly. I don't want him to touch me.

"Gabby-" Matt begins.

"Don't." I tell him. I look at him and I see the hurt in his face, "Just... Give me some time."

"Right." He smiles sadly, "Absolutely. I'm here if you need me, alright? It's late, I'm going to make some dinner."

I nod at him and try to smile, and then I close the bathroom door.

When I exit the bathroom, feeling slightly better because of the fresh, comfortable clothing, I find the bedroom empty. I sit down on the bed slowly and look down at my hands. I see the cuts and bruising on my wrists from where he restrained me. Then, I turn my arms over and my sight follows the bruising up my arm from where he beat me after finding me in the bathroom on the phone to Shay.

She saved me. I need to hear her voice again. I look around the room for my cell phone and spot it on the bedside table. I pick it up and then type in her number.

"Hey..." I hear her say as she picks up the phone.

"Hi." I reply, "How are you?"

I hear her chuckle and then she speaks again.

"I'm great." She says, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I lie to her.

"Gabby." And she sees through me.

"Can I come over?" I ask her.

"Yeah, of course." She seems shocked, "I'll come pick you up."

I open my mouth to argue but she stops me.

"Don't argue with me." She chuckles, "I'll be at yours in 5."

"See you soon." I smile down the phone.

I head downstairs to find Matt standing by the stove, cooking some dinner.

"There she is." He smiles, "I'm just cooking some soup. I didn't have a chance to go to the store and..."

"I'm going to Shay's." I wince, "I need to be with my best friend."

"Oh..." His smile drops.

"She's coming to pick me up now."

"I don't think that's wise, Gabby." He frowns, "Ramsey is still out there. Shay's not the strongest of people..."

"What?" I flip at him, "She's the one who pulled me out of that house! She's the one who found me! How dare you say that she's not strong? After everything she's been through? She's the strongest person I've ever met."

"You know what I meant, Gabby." He tries to reason. He holds my arm softly and I pull myself out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me." I glare at him.

"Gabby, you know what I meant!" he says.

At that moment, I hear a car horn from outside.

"That's Shay." I inform him, "Don't wait up."

And then I leave, slamming the front door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Shay's Point of View:

I step back and look at the wall of photos in front of me. Ramsey's face glares at me from his mug shot. Antonio brought round all of the notes he could get on Edward Hannigan. His family, his acquaintances, properties; Everything I need to find him. Sadly, nothing is sticking out so far. His mother died a few years ago, and he sold her property. I checked everything when I was looking for Gabby... He hasn't got any other property. Seeing as he goes under two different names already, who knows how many other alias's he has. He's probably a John Smith from California by now. By the time we established that there weren't any bodies in the house after the secondary search, he could have gotten to Canada. He's in the air.

The Police are still looking, but no offence to Antonio, they're looking for obvious clues. He didn't pick up on the clue that Baxter gave us. Admittedly, I hadn't either. If it hadn't been for Jones, I wouldn't have figured it out when Gabby called. Jones has been texting me for the past two days trying to convince me to meet her at Molly's, but I don't want to waste a single minute. I have to find something that will lead me to him.

I've taken refuge in Otis's old room. After putting up a fight, Kelly finally agreed to let me set up a camp bed in here so I could collapse whenever I needed too. Not that I have been, I haven't slept in days. I've been living on coffee and chips.

I haven't had the time to think about my confession. I've just focused all of my energy into the investigation. Her reaction wasn't good, so thinking about it only makes me upset.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Kelly, I told you I don't want any lunch." I call. I hear the door open and I don't turn around.

"I like you, but not enough to make you food." I hear Jones' voice. I turn to face her and she's showing me two star bucks coffees and a nervous smile, "I did bring you a latte though."

"Thanks." I smile. I didn't realise how glad I was to see my new friend.

She sits down on the bed and looks up at the wall.

"What have you got?"

"Nothing." I groan, "Voight hit a dead end too. He's gone."

"Nobody can just disappear." Rebecca tells me, "Are they looking at CCTV footage? Street cams?"

"Yeah. Not a single sighting."

"What about Baxter?" Jones asks me.

"They cut him a deal, if he acted as their CI through this, he wouldn't go down for the drug possession. I wouldn't trust him, neither does Voight apparently. Antonio said that they've kept him under surveillance. Nothing has happened yet though."

We spend the afternoon going over notes of the case, but she doesn't figure anything out either. Until we've been working until it gets dark, when she jumps up and walks over to the board.

"What happened to this house?" She points to the picture of Ramsey's mothers home.

"I told you already, he sold it years ago." I inform her.

"But who bought it?" she asks me.

"I don't know." I stand up and go over to the desk, hoping to find the papers. But I don't have any luck.

"I'll call Antonio and see if he can get hold of the name." She tells me.

She leaves the room and I stare up at the board.

"Antonio will get what we need." Jones says as she walks back in the room.

I sit on the desk and sigh.

"We'll find him." Jones assures me, "But there's nothing more you can do right now, Leslie."

I look at her and open my mouth to argue, but she stops me.

"The only possible lead we have is that house. Whoever bought that house could be linked to him. Other than that, there's nothing. You need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine." She leans on the desk next to me.

"I will be. I'll be okay when I kill him."

"That's your plan?" she frowns.

"Yes." I nod, "I won't let him get away with what he did to Gabby. He... he hurt her. He tried to kill her!"

"I know."

Just at that moment, my cell phone rings.

I hurry over to it, thinking that it is Antonio but my heart skips a beat when I see that it's his sister.

I look at Rebecca and she urges me to answer.

"Hey..."

...

I told Gabby I'd pick her up in five minutes. After I put the phone down, I noticed that Rebecca was watching me expecting me to speak.

"I'm sorry..." I grimace, when Gabby came on the phone I completely forgot that I had a guest.

"It's fine." She smiles, "I'm rooting for you two, remember? I'm meeting Cruz at Molly's in a while anyway. He wants to see who the better drinker out of us is."

I laugh with her. Cruz and I had that competition when I first started at 51 too. It's like his own little tradition to welcome someone to the team. It made me realise how far Jones had come.

"I'm happy for you." I tell her sincerely, "I know it wasn't easy for you at first, but I'm glad you're settling in."

"Thanks." Rebecca smiles, "You should go."

I jump off of the desk and then before leaving the room, I take one more look at the board. I can take one night off. We walk out of Otis's old room and walk down the stairs. I throw on my coat and ask Kelly if I can borrow his car. He reluctantly agrees and I leave the house with Rebecca.

"Are you coming to work tomorrow?" She asks me as I stand by the car.

"No." I shake my head, "I can't. Not until he's caught."

"Okay. Want me to say anything to Boden?"

"Kelly's been giving him updates I'm sure." I chuckle, "But thanks. And thanks for today..."

"It's fine." She smiles, "Sorry I didn't help much."

"Are you kidding?" I frown, "I've been looking at that board for days and I didn't find anything. You helped today. You assured me that I'm not missing anything and if anything does pop up about the sale of his house, it's down to you!"

Jones chuckles and then looks up the street.

"I'll pop by at some point tomorrow." She tells me. Then she starts walking away, "Text me how tonight goes!"

"I will." I grin, "See you tomorrow. Bring coffee!"

She puts her thumbs up and jumps into her car. I watch her drive away and then I jump into Kellys car. I take deep breaths and prepare myself for seeing Gabby. What will I say? How will she act around me?

I'll soon find out.

...

**A/N: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW. I love reviews I wanna hear what you guys think. Feedback makes me want to write. :D **

**Hopefully these two chapters are okay for you all... The next chapter will be Shay and Dawson's night in! And it should be posted by Thursday, I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everybody! **

**Yippee a long chapter (I think it was like 7 pages idk) and I hope that's long enough because my knuckles hurt like crazy!**

**Shawsonlover24: My darling, I only just found the emails saying people reviewed (including you) and I had already written the chapter! Last time I look at emails in the middle of the night! Sorry girlie  
****ybster45: Hope this are big enough moments! Let me know if they are OR aren't, I wanna know. :)  
****Wheelie91 and imnotdaunted: I wrote two short chapters because I just needed to update, didn't really think about how much I put in them but hope this is better for you guys! :)  
****imnotdaunted: thanks for the Jones/Shay accidental jealousy idea! - used it sort of (not Jones in person) so you get credit for that :)  
****blackgordon: Sorry for the cliffhangers! Thank you though :)  
**

* * *

Shay's Point of View:

As soon as Gabby climbed into the car, I was lost for words. I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say to her and because of that, the drive back to the house was silent. When we arrived, I jumped out of the car and hurried round to her door, so that I could open it for her. We went inside the house, and thankfully, Kelly was nowhere in sight.

"Rebecca said something about a drinking competition at Molly's." I explain, "I think Kelly went along too."

Gabby nods and makes her way to the couch. She looks down at her hands and I go to the kitchen, pull out a bottle of wine and fill up two glasses.

"I don't know if you want to drink, but it's here just in case." I smile at her as I put it down.

"Thanks." She tries to say, but it comes out in a croak. She clears her throat and laughs lightly.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask her, "I'm a little hungry... I could order a take out."

"Yeah... Sure" She says.

I go to adraw and pull out a menu for Chinese food. I know what Gabby likes from there, so I don't even ask her to pick something.

After I've put in our order, I go and sit on the sofa with Gabby.

"So how have you been?" My friend asks.

"Good." I reply awkwardly, "How about you?"

Before she can answer, I hear what I said and I laugh slightly.

"Sorry... That was a stupid question." I apologize.

"It's fine." She smiles, "I've been okay."

I reach for my glass of wine and Gabby picks hers up. She holds it as if for us to celebrate something, so I oblige.

"Thank you." I hear her whisper. I look at her and I can see by the look on her face that she isn't ready to talk about what happened, but she apologised anyway.

"Don't sweat it." I smile, I take her empty glass in my hand and stand up, "Want more wine? Rebecca gave this bottle to Kelly to bring home for me."

"Got anything stronger?" She asks with a smile.

Several shots of vodka later, our food arrives. When I return with our dinner, Gabby is looking up at me with a smile. She holds up our two shot glasses, which she has filled up in my absence and chuckles.

"One more." I laugh.

I take the shot whilst she gathers plates and cutlery. Then I jump up and join her in the kitchen, and I start taking containers out of the bag and putting them on the bar. Once we've got all of our food on the plates, we sit back down on the sofa. For some reason, I can't bring myself to eat the food.

After a few minutes, I glance at Gabby and notice that she has been shuffling her food around her plate rather than eating it.

"You're not eating." I point out.

"Neither are you." She replies. I look up at her face and see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I put our plates on the table and pull her into a hug.

"The last time I ate... I was with... him." She breaks down.

"Oh, sweetie." I hold her tighter and kiss her head.

"It's – It's so stupid!" She sobs into my arm.

"Gabby, look at me." I let go of her and face her, "It's not stupid. Not at all. I get it."

"You do?" She frowns.

"Of course I do." I take her hands, "You went through the unimaginable. It's only been a few days, you know? You don't have to spring back and be fine."

She takes a deep breath and I look back at our food.

"But you do have to eat, Gabs." I say with an apologetic look. I know she doesn't want me to force her, but she needs to eat. "You can't punish yourself for what he did."

Before I can stop them, tears are falling down my face.

"You can't let him win." I tell her. "And I know it hurts. I know it reminds you of that sick bastard, but you can't do this to yourself."

Gabby stares at me for a few moments, and then she reaches out quickly and picks up her plate. I watch in astonishment as she picks up her fork, fills it with noodles and shoves it into her mouth. Then she looks at me.

"Go on then." She says bluntly. I frown before her eyes skirt to the left of me, and I realise that she is telling me to eat too. I pick up my plate and smile at her. I lift a forkful of noodles to my mouth and the moment it hit my tongue, I question myself. W_hy? _Why couldn't I eat before now? Was I punishing myself like Gabby was? Was I starving myself because I didn't catch Ramsey?

We eat in silence, enjoying our first meal in days. Gabby finishes first, puts her plate on the table and I look at her with a grin.

"I'm proud of you." I tell her.

"Why weren't you eating?" She asks me.

"Because you weren't." I lie.

"Before then. You haven't eaten in days." She points out, "You look faint. You struggled with the bag of food. Not to mention the orgasmic moan you made when you ate the first spoonful."

"Gabby... I'm fin-" I shake my head, trying to stick with the lie.

"I'm a paramedic, Shay." She glares, "Don't insult my intelligence."

"Okay." I nod, "I'm sorry.

"So why weren't you eating?" She questions.

"I was busy." I say bluntly.

"Too busy to eat?" She frowns, "You clearly haven't been at work."

"I've just been busy, Gabby." I'm beginning to grow impatient, "Just drop it. Please."

"Fine." She folds her arms, "Don't do it again. You know you get grumpy without food. I can't imagine how it's been for Kelly."

I face her to retort, angry that she insulted me, but then I see the smirk on her face.

"Ha ha." I nudge her.

I carry on eating my food, and then when I finish, Gabby stands up.

"I need to use the bathroom." She announces, "I'll be right back."

She disappears up the stairs whilst I pick up our dishes and wash them in the sink. Next, I clear the surfaces of the empty containers and wipe the counter. When I'm finished, I fill up two glasses with water and sit back on the couch. I turn the television on, hoping to find a movie to watch.

After a few more minutes, I realise that Gabby hasn't come back down yet and I can't hear any movement upstairs. I stand up quickly and hurry to the stairs in a panic. What if Ramsey came back for her?

"Gabby?" I call as I reach the top of the stairs.

I look in the bathroom... It's empty. Next I look in my room, which is also empty. Then I look at the door to the spare room. The light was on and the door was ajar. I creep towards the room, not knowing what to expect on the other side. I push it open and am relieved at the sight I see. Gabby is okay. She has her back to me, but there isn't anyone else in the room.

Then I realise what room we're in. Otis's old room. The room with the board full of Victor Ramsey's face and investigation notes.

"Gabby-" I begin. I walk over to her and stand by her side. I see the tears rolling down her face and all I want to do is drag her out of the room.

"Gabby, please." She doesn't acknowledge me. I take her hand in mine and squeeze softly. I watch her close her eyes.

"You're here?" she asks me.

"I'm here." I tell her honestly, "I'll always be here."

Next thing I know, she's in my arms. She's pulled me into a tight hug and I can barely breathe, but I allow it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks as she lets go of me. I know she's talking about the board.

"You know why." I smile sadly. _Because I'm in love with you._ I think to myself.

She smiles and looks back at the board.

"I was angry when I first saw it... But when you held my hand..." She says, "I knew you're doing it for the right reasons... But Shay, he's dangerous. You can't do this for me."

"Let's go downstairs and talk." I hold her hand again and we leave the room.

When we're sat on the sofa, Dawson asks me again about how I found her. I told her about Damian Baxter, the interview and the riddle.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have figured it out." I admit, "Rebecca knew from the beginning that Baxter gave me a riddle... But then-"

"I called..." Gabby begins.

"And you told me that you could hear school bells." I finish. "It was the final puzzle piece. I just needed to find a house that we'd been called to and then I knew where you were."

"Why did Baxter give in?" Gabby frowns. I suddenly remember how I beat the man, and how we originally thought that we ruined our opportunity.

"He... He just needed some persuasion." I smile. Gabby narrows her eyes at me but lets it go.

Suddenly, I hear my phone buzz on the table. I look at the caller ID. Jones. I press ignore, and put it back on the table.

Then a moment later, my phone rings again. This time I answer it.

"What?" I say with slight humour in my voice.

"Oh, nice!" Rebecca retorts. I can hear all of the guys hollering in the background, and how hammered she is. "Cruz... Joe Cruz, you know Joe Cruz? Joe Cruz wants me to pass on a message that I am better at drinking than you are! WOO!"

"To hell you are, Jones!" I chuckle, "Sounds like we'll have to have a competition of our own."

"Prepare to lose, Leslie Shay." Rebecca slurs, "We shall ride to Molly's after Tuesday's shift! And before you say anything, you are coming back to work next week. You can't be stuck up in that room forever."

"It's a date." I tell her.

"You wish!" My friend laughs. She puts the phone down and I laugh, putting the phone back on the table.

"I'm sorry about that, Rebecca's out with Cruz. You know his competition? He dragged her into it." I laugh. Then I look up at Gabby, who once again has tears rolling down her face.

"Whoa, hey, Gabby what's wrong?" I shuffle closer to her and try to take her hand but she swats it away.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She lies.

"Come on, Gabby." I grab her hand and stroke it. "You know you can't lie to me."

"Shay, it's nothing." She pulls her hand away and stands up, "I should go... Home. I should go home."

"You don't have to leave!" I practically shout, "Talk to me."

She grabs her bag and walks over to the door.

"Gabby please!" I beg her. Against the odds, she stops. She doesn't turn around.

"Three days ago you told me that you loved me." She says, "How could do that and find it so easy to move on?"

"What?" I frown. She faces me.

"Rebecca." She spits, "Rebecca brought me this wine, Rebecca helped me find you, hey Rebecca let's go on a date."

I step back and scowl.

"Rebecca is my FRIEND!" I say loudly, "A friend who helped me bring YOU home alive! A friend who, when we got out of that house, and you went off with dear Casey, who by the way is a useless shit bag, stayed with me to make sure I was okay! Also, a friend who's helping me find Ramsey!"

"Well HORRAY FOR REBECCA JONES." She shouts.

"What the hell is your problem?" I glare at her.

"I wanted one night, Shay." She shrugs, "I wanted one night where I wasn't the woman who got kidnapped, raped and nearly burnt to death because that's all Casey's treated me as for the past three days. I wanted one night with you, so I could be normal because you're the only person I can be normal with but I can't do it!"

She holds her head in her hands and wipes her tears away.

"How could you do that?" She asks weakly, "How could you tell me that you love me – kiss me, even, and then express your obvious crush on Jones in front of me?"

"I DO love you!" I insist.

"Why?"

My mind goes blank at the question.

"What do you mean why?" I frown.

"Why do you love me?" She questions.

"I don't know..." I begin. She scoffs and turns back to the door and I panic when I see her hand connect with the handle, "You're strong. I noticed that from day one. Then days after meeting you... I felt like I'd known you all my life, you know? It didn't take long for me to fall in love with you."

She lets go of the door handle, urging me to continue.

"You make me laugh. Especially when you're pretending to be angry with me and you do this little pout and your eyebrows furrow. You look like a little kid. It's beautiful. I love that you're so passionate about your job, about the Fire academy," I admit. "You're smart. You're always there for me when I need you the most. You've saved my life. And, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else because you're my best friend, you're everything and... When I thought I lost you I couldn't breathe."

Gabby stares at me in shock for a minute before leaning forward and pulling me into a tight hug.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." She whispers into my shoulder.

"I try." I joke.

She chuckles in my ear and plants a kiss on my shoulder.

"I'm tired." She tells me after she pulls away, "Can I stay here?"

"Yeah sure." I grin, "You take my bed. I'll sleep here."

"No." She says quickly, making me jump. "I'm sorry... I just haven't been able to sleep. Could you stay with me?"

"Of course."

We go up the stairs to my room and I give her some clothes to wear to bed. I leave her toothbrush (we gave her her own because she's always crashing here after a girl's night) on the side and get myself ready to hit the hay. I was looking forward to sleeping in my bed again. I was so wrapped up in finding Ramsey that I stopped caring and I can't do that.

I have to be thankful that Gabby is alive. And whilst she hasn't told me that she wants to be with me, which I'd love, rather than her be with Casey, she's alive and she's going to be okay.

**A/N I keep forgetting the disclaimers (whoops) Chicago Fire is NOT mine but hey wouldn't it be great if it was, Shawson would run the show. **

**Anyway - Hope the chapter was okay for y'all. Haven't proof read it because it's nearly 11pm and it's been a VERY long day and I'm ill. So if it sucked I apologise. **

******Cool story: I woke up some time during the night and read loads of reviews and I couldn't find them on my email today and thought it was a dream and got sad because people weren't reviewing but alas I found them hidden in a folder and i'm happy again!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
